


I'm FALLing for you

by Schedazzle



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (even tho the both 3s didnt play the biggest of roles), 1 - coffee shop, 3 - beanie hats, 3 - cold snap, Ill show myself out, M/M, coffee shop AU, evakteket fall challange, get the title? get it? bc its a FALL challange..., prompts from the challange included:, two boys gone for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schedazzle/pseuds/Schedazzle
Summary: Everything looked tinged in gold in this season. He never really knew when it started; was it a certain date? Just a random day? Did it happen gradually? Who knew, it always crept up on Even, one moment everything was green and the next the whole world seemed yellow and cozy and just so nice.This feeling only grew when the little bell above the door went off and his favorite customer came in. Even couldn't hide the smile spreading on his face as he spotted the by now familiar golden curls.





	I'm FALLing for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hippopotamus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/gifts).



> soooo this challange isn't one of the completely official ones, since kit was so nice to indulge me and gave me some prompts that i could play with with the prompt generator on the evakteket christmas challange heh 
> 
> you can find it here: https://isisisak.tumblr.com/post/166109591101/that-prompt-generator-is-so-addictive-can-you

Everything looked tinged in gold in this season. He never really knew when it started; was it a certain date? Just a random day? Did it happen gradually? Who knew, it always crept up on Even, one moment everything was green and the next the whole world seemed yellow and cozy and just so nice.

 

This feeling only grew when the little bell above the door went off and his favorite customer came in. Even couldn't hide the smile spreading on his face as he spotted the by now familiar golden curls.

 

“Halla!” he greeted and leaned forward, both hands on the counter. He could never help the movement or, well, he didn’t really register it at first. Not until Elias – who thankfully was in the back and couldn’t see him drool all over the counter – had mentioned that he always swayed toward Isak.

 

 _Isak._ That was his name. Even had only found that out through what he thought had been a _genius_ stunt: He had taken his order and then said “Name?” with a pen ready at the to go cup in his hand.

 

The thing was, at Starbucks they always asked the customer's name. The little coffeeshop Even worked at however? He hadn't had asked once the past few weeks since Isak had been coming to get his daily coffee fix in the morning. This meant that the question didn't come across as casual or inconspicuous as Even had hoped for.

 

“Uuh, Isak,” the boy had responded quietly. Isak then cleared his throat awkwardly, his brows furrowing even more. Even had grinned at him and nodded.

 

“Isak,” he’d repeated quietly as he wrote the name on the cup (and stopped himself before he drew a heart on it or something) and when he looked up again there had been a red tinge to the boy’s cheeks.

 

Now, there was a tinge to his cheeks too, _and_ on the tips of his ears, but sadly it was more likely due to the sudden coldsnap that had taken Oslo by surprise than Even's presence behind the counter. Isak shuddered a bit and lifted his arm, as if to reach for one of his seemingly frozen ears, but lowered it onto the counter instead.

 

“Hi.” He sounded a bit breathless, a sheepish smile spreading on his face. “Fucking cold.”  

 

“No hat?” Even asked with a scolding _tsk_ , reaching for the already prepared (read: doodled on) to go cup and began with the usual order before Isak could say anything.

 

“No,” Isak sighed, “Jonas took mine when he left this morning.” A fond eyeroll followed that. _Oh_. Jonas. Even felt his smile falter a bit. He saw Isak’s dim a bit, too, after he looked at him. Even forced the brightest smile back on his lips.

“That’s not very gallant of Jonas.” The name tasted bitter. Or maybe he was just being dramatic. Of course, that cute golden boy had someone in his life already and wasn’t waiting for Even to swoop him off his feet, one doodled on coffee at a time.

 

Isak tilted his head to the side and shrugged. “No, he can be a dick.” He sounded fond as hell as he said it, though. It took all of Even not to pout at that.

 

He put the finishing touches to Isak’s order and then he slid the finished coffee over the counter towards him.

 

“Takk.” Isak smiled and looked curiously at the cup because, fuck. Even had begun to doodle random things on them a while ago. Mostly doodles of Isak with his books, or with a huge coffee, or with a red nose the week he fought a cold or sometimes just something that inspired Even in the moment (for example a squirrel that looked suspiciously like a certain boy with curls that escaped a beanie on his head, the huge scarf and a backpack beside it).

 

Today though, Even had decided to be bold, and had drawn Isak sitting on the ground, face buried in his scarf, hands clasped around his steaming mug of coffee _and beside_ Isak there was a doodled guy - who, with his coif and denim jacket looking very much like himself - an arm draped around Isak’s shoulders.

Isak stared at it.

 

Was running away something he could play off next time Isak came around? Because it felt pretty tempting now.

 

He had to come up with something that would spare them both the awkwardness of Isak telling Even this was not ok, since he had a hat-stealing boyfriend to go home to. But all that played on repeat in his mind was _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

 

Isak, eyes on the counter, inhaled deeply and then rushed “CanImaybegetyournumber?” out on an exhale.

 

Even - needing a second to decipher the mumbled words - stared at Isak, who bit the side of his lips and let his eyes look at everything but Even’s face.

 

“Uhm,” Isak started but Even’s brain finally kicked to a start again.

 

“My number?” he asked, sounding so perplex that it made Isak snap his eyes back up to him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“Uhm, uh, yeah but I mean I- you don’t ha-“ Isak stammered out and then seemed to decide that flight was the better option because he suddenly loudly cleared his throat, lifted the hand that wasn’t holding the coffee and did a little awkward wave. “-anyway thank you for the coffee, bye.” And turned on his heels.

 

“Wha- wait, wait, wait! Isak!” Isak was already in the door when Even called after him. He hesitated for a second and then closed the door again. The bell ringing, _again_ , as Isak turned around in slow motion.

 

“Jonas.” Even said, because his brain decided it was time for a break once again.

Isak’s eyes widened.

 

“What?” He looked quite shocked to be honest. Then again, Even thought, if you ask for someone’s number and they answer with the name of your boyfriend that could startle a person. Oh, right, his turn to talk.

 

“Uhm, should you not just have, uhm, Jonas’ number?” It made no sense but he thought it would bring the point across without calling Isak out for cheating and also, hinting that this was a big _no no_ for him.

 

Isak screwed his face up and it was hands down the most adorable thing Even had ever seen. His nose scrunched up and crinkled, his eyes were almost non-existent with the force he drew his face together with.

 

“Why would I have only Jonas’ number? Hva faen, Even?” The exasperated and overly dramatic way Isak said his name made butterflies flutter in Even’s stomach.

 

“He has your hat.” Even explained weakly. At first Isak shook his head in confusion, but then understanding dawned on his face. His mouth dropped open and after a second longer he snorted out a laugh.

 

“No! Oh my god, no. No no no no no. Jonas is just my best friend. He crashed because we were so high last night he was convinced he’d freeze to death if he left my flat.”

 

Oh. Ooh.

 

“Oh.” This was great news. Fantastic news. Even felt his face morph into a relieved smile.

 

“Yeah.” Isak answered on a chuckle, then he shuffled with his feet nervously. “Yeah, soo…” he began and bit the side of his lips again.

 

Even’s eyes lit up with the knowledge that he 1. already knew that this was a nervous gesture of Isak’s and 2. that that meant Isak was nervous. Nervous if Even would give him his number. Isak wanted his number. Isak wanted his number and was not taken.

 

“Yes!” It came out too loud in the small room and they both jumped a bit.

 

Even grabbed for another to go cup and began scrabbling his number on it. (Of course, he made a mistake and had to scratch through a digit. He hesitated for only a moment before he made the scratched out digit into a heart he had wanted to draw for forever.)

 

When he held the cup out, Isak came back to the counter and took it, grinning. He looked giddy. He looked adorable! He looked perfect.

 

“Do you write all your stuff on these?” Isak asked and Even raised his brows before he pursed his lips to the side to try to at least tame his answering grin.

 

“It was either that or write it on your arm, but I thought the cup would be the more classy choice.” Isak let out a laugh - ok hey there was Even’s new favorite sound alright – and rolled his eyes fondly, after which he looked up at Even through his lashes. There was a crooked smile that lifted one side of his mouth and Even felt his eyes dart down to those Cupid’s bow lips. When his eyes flicked back up, he saw Isak look at his own lips. Hands on the counter again, Even felt himself sway forward.

 

“Jesus, I swear it’s like you two have connecting magnets inside of you.” Elias’ voice cut through the charged moment. His best friend squeezed past him behind the counter, arms loaded with the newly arrived autumn to go cups.

 

“Uhm, yeah ok, uh, thanks.” A very red Isak mumbled now, holding his cup up and then added, “again,” with a small chuckle, before he was out the door for real this time.

 

“Did I interrupt something?” The innocent tone in Elias’ voice was betrayed by the huge smug grin on his face.

“Fuck you.” It lacked heat, though, since Even laughed while he said the words. Elias laughed too, dodging the towel Even threw at him and clapped Even on the back before he moved past him again for more cups. Even was already excited to start on new doodles for Isak on them.

 

Still grinning Even fished his phone out of his pocket. Damn it, he should’ve asked for Isak’s number back. It itched in his fingers to text him already.

 

His train of thought was interrupted by a ping from his phone.

 

 

 **unknown number:** _  
_ _❤️_

 

Forget the butterflies, Even felt something _stomp_ around in there. Isak fucking answered the heart Even had drawn on the cup. After he saved Isak’s number and before he had time to come up with what to respond with he saw the three dots appear. Shortly after that:

 

**Isak**

_oh it’s isak btw_  
the heart was because of your heart you gave me  
fuck  
I meant the one you drew on the cup  
not anything cheesy  


 

Even laughed out loud and decided to end Isak’s rambled suffering. He fucking loved autumn.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my bestie rino isnt having the best time rn and since it always cheered me up when they gifted one of their works to me im doing the same now <3 
> 
>  
> 
> if you have other prompts or thoughts on this you can yell at me in the comments or find me on tumblr: isisisak


End file.
